First Night
by obsessedsoul
Summary: This story continues where the First/Last Night Minisodes ended: The Doctor takes River Song to Calderon Beta to see the stars. It's their first night together as husband and wife...rated M for later chapters.
1. It's Like Daylight, Only Magic

River dashed up the steps to the TARDIS main control room, a bundle of white and black clothes in her hands.

"Oh there's two of you…The mind races…" She said, watching the older version of her husband exit the TARDIS.

"Okay, come on you, let's go and see the stars." The present Doctor said, taking the clothes from her hands and placing them down in a chair.

"But I haven't changed." She refuted.

"And you never will River. Never, ever." The Doctor smiled fondly at his wife. His visit had been a reminder of just how precious she was to him.

River flashed him a quick grin at her sentimental idiot. She couldn't possibly have known what the Doctor's words meant at that time. How could she?

"What was the other you doing here?" She said, changing the subject.

"Sorry, can't say." He said solemnly, putting his hands in his pocket.

"What's that word you use?" She asked.

The Doctor smiled fondly and chuckled. "Spoilers."

"Oh, I like that word." River's eyes lit up at the sound of it.

"I thought you might."

"Oh Doctor, you and your secrets." River said with a smirk. "You'll be the death of me." And she walked by him, teasing him by tipping of her chin as if she was poised to kiss him. But she walked right by.

The Doctor bit his lip and rolled his eyes to hold back a tear. Time was ticking. He should at least make the best of it.

"Right, now River. Let's go see the stars." He said with a flourishing pivot.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors. Starlight poured from the night sky into their eyes. "We've got one minute." He said, checking his watch. He looked over at River, whose head was shaking in disbelief and amazement at what she was seeing.

"Come with me." He said, taking her hand in his.

The TARDIS, for once, was exactly where it needed to be: parked right on top of the spectacular 400 foot tall tree. It was as if she sensed this moment was particularly important. And she was right: it was.

The Doctor led River, his fingers entwined with hers, to the edge of the balcony. The tree grew out of a magnificently high cliff top of a mountain, surrounded by a sparkling body of water. The sight was simply breathtaking: every drop of water shone like a fresh tear.

"Oh." River gasped, taking in the beauty around her.

The Doctor smiled at the happiness his wife showed. "Twelve minutes past midnight on the 21st of September, 2360. River Song, my darling wife, I give you _the stars_."

And right on cue, the skies burst with a multitude of tiny but brilliantly bright light. Stars shone at nearly every point on the horizon.

"You see, it's like daylight." He whispered into her ear.

"Only magic." She finished, smiling up at him. River laid her head on her husband's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. The Doctor's hearts fluttered with happiness and the feel of her warmth against him. He in turn placed an arm about her waist, kissed her on the forehead, and held her close.

For exactly a minute, the two stood in each other's embrace, their senses overwhelmed; and not just from the stars: The cool wind blew lightly by them, rustling the tree's branches and causing the teardrops to dance in the reflection of the sky. But the Doctor wasn't captivated as much by his surroundings as he was by the woman whose head rested upon his shoulder: her body against his, her touch romantically light and loving. It was the first time they had been together, just the two of them, alone, with time to spare, since they had first met; in regards to both their time streams. No fighting, no guns, no angry aliens: just them. For the first time, he could take the time to know her, to cherish her. He could feel her heart beating against his chest; her breathing in synch with his. And she smelt simply divine. Oh, he was one lucky Time Lord.

The wondrous smile on her face brought one to his. She was happy, truly happy, in this moment with him: and that meant the world.

And, as quickly as the stars they had appeared, they faded into the darkness of the universe once more.

"Not bad for the start to a honeymoon, eh?" The Doctor whispered into his wife's ear.

She turned to look up at him, one eyebrow arched and wicked smile on her lips. "Now there's a perfect sentence."

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Kissing You

River walked arm-in-arm with her husband back to the TARDIS. She closed the doors behind her with a happy sigh, and leant against the doors, her hands behind her back. The Doctor turned and stared at her, bewildered by her allure. How could a woman wearing a tank top, black sweatpants, and snow boots look so…well…sexy? Her lip hung provocatively as she looked back at him, her eyes still glowing with the reflection of starlight. He had never felt this way about anyone before. River, his wife, was the most beautiful woman in the entire universe.

She smiled kindly at him, her head tilting slightly to the side with question.

"Doctor Song, you've got that face on again."

"What face?" She said, her smile creating laugh lines across her skin.

"The 'he's hot when he's romantic' face."

River furrowed her brows, but her smile didn't fade. "This is my normal face."

"Yes it is." He said playfully, stepping towards her.

"Oh is it now?" She said, countering his tone. She tipped her head up and looked at him through sensuously drooped eyelids.

Slowly, the Doctor raised a gentle hand to trace her jawline tenderly. He was so close that he could feel the energy build between him: how magnetic forces seemed to be pulling their bodies, their hearts and souls closer together to become one.

"Doctor Song…" he whispered, transfixed by her features.

"Yes?" She was barely able to breath.

His lips on hers were his only response. He felt her hot breath exhale into his mouth as she breathed deeply, letting all her muscles relax as she fell into his embrace. His lips fit perfectly with hers, like pieces of a puzzle. The feel of her mouth caressing his was a sensation like no other: it set his nerves alight. The first time she had kissed him, or rather, would kiss him, in Stormcage had frankly caught him off guard. The way she kissed him, the passion and familiarity of it all, was something that one would only do with someone with whom they were completely in love. Back then, he wasn't used to anyone kissing him in such a way. But now, after all the time he had spent with her, he fully appreciated and returned the sentiment in its physical manifestation. The soft brushings of their lips turned progressively into an erotic pulling and sucking that grew rougher with each moment of contact. River pressed her body up against his, and he tightened his grip around her waist. The taste of her on his tongue was incomparable, insatiable, and he snuck it in with tender aggression between her lips to dance with its partner. They both wished the moment would never end, but their lungs thought otherwise and eventually they had to part.

"Oh." He breathed, in awe. He hadn't had a kiss like that in centuries.

River bit her lip with pleasure.

"I now understand all the fuss…" He murmured softly to himself.

"Fuss about what?" She asked, her confusion and beaming smile creating quite the most adorable mixed expression.

"Kissing." He stated with a smile.

River chucked mischievously. Her husband could be so adorably naïve sometimes.

"Just you wait, it gets better…" she teased.

"How so?" This time, he wasn't being playful: it was legitimately a question.

River cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

"What?"

River nodded her head and widened her eyes, but obviously her implications were lost in translation.

"Sweetie, it _is _our honeymoon…" she whispered.

"Oh…um…yes…"

River looked at her husband; wondering if had finally grasped the concept.

"Oh…right, no. Still not getting it."

"Sweetie, what do couples do on _honeymoons." _She said, placing her arms around his neck and leaning against his body.

"Oh…_OH." _He said, his eyes widening in realization.

"Yes." River whispered alluringly.

"You…and…me…we…" He questioned nervously, attempting to clarify what she meant.

"Yes." She purred. It was the very same "yes" that she had teased him with all those years ago when he had asked her if she was married… now he knew the answer.

"Oh." The Doctor's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas. His whole body jumped with excitement. "Mmmm…I like that idea..."

River laughed heartily. "I thought you might."

"Oh Doctor Song, you bad, bad girl…" He muttered.

And he kissed her once more.


End file.
